


Now He's Gone Forever

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anti kills Jack, Based on Fan Art, Gen, Halloween, Henrik is unfortunate enough to find the body, Implied team up, Mentions of Blood, TurquoiseMagpie, brief description of a dead body, but when hasn't he?, say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Anti decides to strike but realises Jack might still have his uses. He should get the doctor and the magician to fix this.Inspired by a piece of art by TurquoiseMagpie.





	Now He's Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart that inspired this was one of the first I saw from TurquoiseMagpie. It introduced me to her and I love her art, especially the Glitch Demon AU she started recently. Happy Halloween and happy 2nd anniversary to Say Goodbye.
> 
> The inspiration: https://turquoisemagpie.tumblr.com/post/152611780629/i  
> TurquoiseMagpie's Tumblr: https://turquoisemagpie.tumblr.com/

This pumpkin carving was boring, no matter how enthusiastic Jack was. The demon would just have to bide his time. There had to be a window of opportunity coming up.

"There's his eyes." Jack checked the monitor. "Now comes the mouth. The mouth is gonna be hard but I'm gonna make it look like he's got-" he bared his teeth and made a sound to suggest a goofy grin. "Like he's got a load of teeth. Not sharp, jagged teeth. That's lame. That's not scary. Even though that's what I did last year. I'm a diff- I'm a changed man! I'm a different person."

He saws at the pumpkin, grunting from the effort.

"Gerald, you should go see a dentist. The teeth are coming out nicely. Well, at least I think they are, I haven't been able to follow the lines properly because the knife is like... sometimes it's a bit too big. Sometimes I'm terrible at this. Um, okay, almost there, almost there. Last one. Last one." He rotates the pumpkin to face the camera. "Did it work? Is your mouth gonna come out? Come on... yeah!" The sliced pieces slide out from the slight pressure he subjects them to. He continues to cheer as the rest of the mouth is removed. "Now I have to wipe off all the marker because, when you can see the outline, and then you see where I didn't follow, it looks stupid. You gotta see the pumpkin for what it is. Tada!"

After furiously wiping the black marker off, Jack presents Gerald the Pumpkin to the camera. It shines from the artificial light that lies off screen. He admires his work, grabbing the nearby pumpkin top so that he may complete the activity. Jack expresses his concerns that the top may not fit and cheers when it does, proclaiming Gerald is a fully formed pumpkin.

"Okay, so the last thing you wanna do is get your knife and you're gonna have to do fine-"

This seemed like the perfect opportunity to strike. Anti had been corrupting the footage throughout the video. Now it was simply a case of taking what he wanted. Jack is unsuspecting as Anti whispers instructions. All he needs is a gateway.

He coerces the man to lift the blade to his throat. His way in was open now. Anti forces himself into a position of control. The human's mind has no defences and struggles to resist the attack. Either way, Anti gains full command of the body with barely any fight back from his victim.

He giggles at his easy victory. Should he mock the video's audience or simply leave? No, they were only beginning to pay true attention to him. Some even argued he didn't exist. He'd show them.

"His body was weak. You all said my name. Kept me inside too long. I am here now. It's all your fault. Listen to me, you all made this happen. You could have stopped me. But you just watched as this happened! Now he's gone forever. Say goodbye."

With his message done, he didn't need this body any longer. Who was Jack but yet another pawn? Anti wasn't going to deny he was an influential pawn. However, when all was said and done, Jack wasn't needed anymore. Anti was a little hesitant. A guy like this had the potential to be useful again later. Jack had slit his throat; he was dead as soon as Anti stop possessing him.

He knew that doctor and magician were friends of Jack's. How about they try save him? It would be fun, watching the heartbreak, their desperation. If he played his cards right, he could get them involved. Manipulate them so subtly that they weren't even aware he was in control. He could make them into his puppets. If they couldn't save Jack, oh well. He'd move on to his next target. Although, he had to admit, the lost potential would frustrate him. There was so much he realised he could do with Jack. Why did he let his host slice his neck like that?

He makes an attempt to prepare the video for uploading. Everything glitches and refuses to function. Great. He spent so long working to reach this point. All this taunting of millions gone to waste. Plus a dead body on his hands now too.

That settled it. Jack's friends would have to come to his rescue and revive him. All that he needed now was to come up with a way to team them up. He spots a post-it note reminding Jack of social plans set for the following day. He writes his own note. At least pen and paper didn't involve technology.

Anti cut out the bottom of 'Gerald'. He figured it was a large enough hole for his plans. Carrying it to the recording room, he positioned himself and forced the pumpkin down on Jack's head. This would be something interesting for his next visitor to find.

He abandons the corpse, leaving a smudged Happy Halloween! on the whiteboard and blood he refuses to deal with.

\---

Henrik stood outside the pub. Jack was half an hour late by now. The doctor's phone claimed he had attempted to call Jack seven times. Seven missed calls and three ignored texts. Henrik was willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt at first but by this point, his patience was long gone. Jack was the one who suggested a catch up over drinks in the first place. Where was the asshole? He didn't seem to have the decency to let Henrik know he was going to be incredibly late. He wished they had never organised a night out. Jack's behaviour was unacceptable. It wasn't like him to blank his friends.

Yes, this was certainly odd behaviour. Jack was usually the type to apologise if he was 30 seconds late. He would definitely contact Henrik if he was stuck in traffic. So why hadn't he?

Something wasn't right. Maybe it would be a good idea to visit Jack at his home. He sent him a text to give Jack some warning, not that he expected it to be seen. If he didn't answer his door, Henrik was sure a spare key was left somewhere. Jack was always locking himself out of his house due to being disorganised.

Henrik knocks on the front door, praying for Jack to answer. If he forgot about their plans to meet, Henrik could live with that. He would be angry, of course, but he'd live. He is unimpressed when he finds a spare key lying under one of Signe's plants. Obviously, Jack was willing to have his home broken into. At least his wake up call would be from a friend and not a potential thief.

He searches, calling Jack's name multiple times. The front door had been locked so maybe Jack had left for the pub. No, he would have contacted Henrik if he was going to be late. Besides, he had already gone through that line of argument. His dread was only building. Maybe Signe knew where he was? No, she was away, visiting friends. That's what Jack had told him.

He enters a room, only to be greeted by blood. It's on the table and the floor. This blood can belong to only one person. Henrik begins screaming Jack's name as he races up the stairs. No, please no. He doesn't want to find what he's expecting.

The recording room door was ajar. With the rest of the house empty, this was the last possible place Jack could be found. He pushes the door and turns away immediately. This couldn't be happening.

Jack was there, slumped in his recording chair. His position must have slipped because he was half off the seat, only his arms and a knee keeping him on it. The pumpkin he had been carving was covering the majority of his face. His green hair looked a little like it was part of the plant. Henrik didn't like that.

The worst part was the blood. It was all over. The back of the pumpkin had a good proportion of red. Jack's hands had dripped some on the floor as well. When he forced himself to look closer, he found Jack's throat had been slit. It was clear he'd been killed downstairs then brought up here for some reason. 

When had this happened? They'd only spoken yesterday. Granted, the conversation was only to confirm their plans but they had still talked. Last night, Henrik had walked around his neighbourhood with his children as they demanded sweets from local strangers. Jack had mentioned he was going to film a pumpkin carving video, similar to the one he made last Halloween.

It seems Jack barely finished his video before being attacked.

The pumpkin was degrading. Clearly his murderer didn't care about leaving Jack respectfully after death. Who would even want to murder a person like Jack? Removing it from his head was the first thing Henrik did. Jack didn't deserve to be found like this, to be mocked in death. With the mask gone, Henrik could see his friend's face. Jack had often joked about being pale but this was no comparison. A touch of his arm confirmed rigor mortis had set in. It had been at least eight hours then.

He has to know what happened. The police, they would need evidence. Jack had been filming a video, right? Maybe the attack had been captured on camera. Henrik looks at the computer desk, searching for the camera or anything useful. There's a note addressed specifically to him and it's certainly not Jack who wrote it.

H̸̕ȨN̵RI̧K̷

̶T͜a͞l̢͏̴k҉̷͢ ̕҉t̛͜o͘͞ t͝h̕e̸͘ ̷m̸a̸gi̴͟c̛i̶a̕͢ņ҉.͠ ̛S̵̢͟a͟͞ve͞͏̧ ̧̧͜y͢o̸͘͟u͘҉͞r̛͜ ҉͞fr̕i̛͘e̡n̛͢d҉̸.̷̕  
̴I̷f͡͏ ͡͏y̢o̴͡͏u̕ ̕c͝͏a̕n.͟

The magician? Henrik thinks he recalls Jack mentioning being friends with one. He'd have to search through Jack's contact to find this guy. He hates invading his friend's phone but it's necessary. He sees a Marvin and the name rings bells. He thinks this is the one. He skims through their texts to make sure. There are mentions of magic shows. That settles it, he's ringing this Marvin.

"Hey Jack, I can't really talk right now. I'm just leaving a kid's party. Call me back in an hour?"  
"Wait! My name is Henrik. I'm a friend of Jack's. You're a magician, correct?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Do you know how to bring back the dead?"


End file.
